


Teacher's Pet: Prologue

by Domenika Marzione (domarzione)



Series: Teacher's Pet [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/372765">Cast of Characters/the Big List of OCs (because there are more than seven people in Atlantis and they all have names)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [Cast of Characters/the Big List of OCs (because there are more than seven people in Atlantis and they all have names)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/372765)

They're on Yet Another Pleasantly Foresty Planet, trying to find the locals -- Reletti's PDA says that there are plenty of life signs and most probably some people ("That, or a village of bears," Reletti adds helpfully) when their radios chirp to life.

"Major Lorne?" Doctor Weir's voice, calm in that forced way that means that all hell is breaking loose in Atlantis. "Could you and your team return home as soon as possible, please?"

"Oh what did he do _now_?" Yoni asks -- off-radio, thankfully -- with a sigh. Because they all know why Lorne is getting recalled and while sometimes it isn't actually Sheppard's fault, most of the time it kind of is.

"On my way, ma'am," Lorne replies. "Should be back inside thirty."

It's actually inside fifteen because while it took them almost half an hour of careful sauntering to reach where they were when they were contacted, it takes them half that to jog back to the gate because his marines all have really long legs. His doctor does, too, for that matter. Lorne wishes not for the first time that he'd picked shorter men.

They dial in and Lorne sends his IDC and then they're back in Atlantis and Lorne's estimate of what's happened changes from kidnapping/Wraith attack/serious injury to "Remember That Time Back With SG-11...." because the marines on gate room guard duty are all looking kind of poleaxed and not in the way that comes with Sheppard being brought back covered in his own blood. Because he knows _that_ look a little too well.

"Head straight to the infirmary, sir," Lieutenant Eriksson says. "Doctor Weir is waiting for you there."

He could dismiss his marines, send them to the armory with the rifles and take Yoni to the medical suites, which is what he usually does when he gets back to Atlantis and Sheppard's waiting for him in the infirmary, but he doesn't. Because the marines on gate room guard duty look a little too much like the airmen on gate room duty back at the SGC do when SG-1's come back sprouting horns and speaking in tongues or something else that's gonna be funny once it's over but right now is kind of hellish.

The trip down to the infirmary doesn't take long and they're walking in, Yoni in front because he always takes point on express trips to the infirmary and... then they freeze.

The eight-year-old sitting on the exam bed, swinging his feet so that he kicks the base on every pass, looks back at them with curiosity and amusement and even if it wasn't completely obvious who it was, the cocked eyebrow would give it away.

"Hi," John Sheppard says.

He spends the next hour (hours?) sequestered with Doctors Weir, Beckett, and McKay and Teyla and Ronon. None of them can quite explain what the hell is happening besides something vague about a priestess and a "learning experience" and six months and Lorne sort of lets it all wash over him with the calm acceptance of someone who's been briefed too many times on how SG-1 has been infected wtih this-that-or-the-other and things may be a little weird for a while. Except he's not the XO of SG-11 anymore and he doesn't get to wander back to his team room and be quietly relieved that it wasn't them this time.

"We shouldn't leave him alone for so long," McKay says at least an hour into the conference. "It's not safe for him."

"He's in the infirmary," Lorne replies after Doctor Weir doesn't say anything. After she kind of looks like she agrees with him. "And he's with my team. I think he's safer there than anywhere else in Atlantis at the moment."

McKay's expression clearly states what he thinks of _that_ and Lorne thinks he might have growled a little because it's his team and they're the ones who actually _like_ going to M7G-677. He could point out that Staff Sergeant Ortilla has a son a couple of years younger than Sheppard is now and that that pretty much makes him the only parent in the vicinity and that should count for something, but he doesn't. Because McKay -- who hates children -- doesn't care and some of Lorne's zen is evaporating fast as he realizes that nobody else does, either. And so he says something about getting started on switching over Sheppard's schedule and duties and Little Tripoli and makes to leave and none of them stop him.

His team is where he left them, surrounding Sheppard, who is speaking authoritatively (as authoritatively as an eight-year-old can get) on something or other to a bemused audience.

"Come on, guys," Lorne says, gesturing when they turn to him. "Let's go and get unpacked. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Sheppard waves goodbye cheerfully to his new friends as they leave.

It's not until they're well away from the infirmary that Suarez says what they're all thinking.

"This is pretty fucked up."

* * *


End file.
